


Intriguing Show

by squirrelsvngie



Series: Unconventional Roommates [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelsvngie/pseuds/squirrelsvngie
Summary: Minho has a little surprise for Jisung.orJisung cock warms Minho while they, and the rest of their roommates, watch a movie.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Unconventional Roommates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920229
Comments: 15
Kudos: 241





	Intriguing Show

**Author's Note:**

> The (hopefully) anticipated part three of Unconventional Roommates is here! Sorry it took so long, it just took me a while to get the inspiration to write this. I hope you like it!!

Jisung felt warmth flush over his face, the current situation not new but still incredibly heart racing. 

Felix sat on the couch wrapped around Changbin with Seungmin and Hyunjin on the other side. That wasn’t what was making Jisung blush though. Instead what was making adrenaline shoot through his system was Minho three fingers deep inside of him, stretching him out. He was sure that he had never felt so turned on in his life, his cock throbbing and achingly hard. Everyone else simply paid attention to the TV as if Jisung wasn’t stifling his moans as Minho shoved his fingers in and out at a rough pace.

Jisung bit his lip when Minho brushed past his prostate in an attempt to not disrupt the others watching the horror movie, the suspenseful music ramping up to the first jump scare.

Minho had told Jisung to wear a skirt with nothing underneath and he had dutifully obeyed, throwing on a pleated white skirt along with an oversized pink hoodie. Only when the movie was a few minutes in did Jisung realize why he wanted such easy access.

He bit back a whine when Minho suddenly pulled his hand away, Jisung looking back to see why he suddenly stopped. Jisung blinked at Minho as he pulled the waistband of his sweats down, pulling his cock out and squirting more lube onto his hand to slick himself up. Minho brought his other hand out to grab Jisung’s waist and pull him back to his lap.

“You’re going to sit on my dick for the rest of the movie, alright?” Minho whispered in his ear.

Jisung nodded, excitement and nervousness rushing over his body. He moved back to hover over Minho’s cock, biting his lip when he felt the tip of Minho’s cock press into his waiting hole. After lining them up he sank down, whimpers escaping his mouth as he felt Minho fill him up. He wasn’t even sure if he could last the entire move sitting still but what other choice did he have?

Jisung’s head spun as Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist and peered over his shoulder, now focused on the movie.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to avert his focus from the pulsing heat inside of him. He shifted to get comfortable and smirked a bit when he felt Minho’s grip tighten. It was moments where Minho showed that he got riled up too that really made pride puff up in his chest. The movie continued to play, the next jump scare not too far away. 

Eventually Jisung’s attention was captured by the movie, his eyes growing wider as the poor girl crept closer to where the killer was hiding. The music crescendoed, the camera became shaky, and Jisung subconsciously tensed his whole body.

The girl opened the closest door and was met with a knife to the chest, her screams ricocheting off the walls. Jisung yelped, jumping as he covered his eyes with his hoodie sleeves. He heard a groan behind him as he felt hands tighten around his hips. Jisung couldn’t help but clench harder, the adrenaline of the movie as well as Minho inside of him making his muscles tighten up.

“Baby, you’re gonna break me,” Minho groaned into his ear, stroking his thigh to try and get him to relax.

Felix giggled from the side, “One time I read this article about this dude going to the ER because his dick broke during sex.”

That only made Jisung tense up more and Minho let out a soft noise, squishing his face onto Jisung’s shoulder, “Not helping, Lix.”

Felix just giggled again before wrapping himself tighter around Changbin, “Sorry.”

Minho went back to stroking Jisung’s leg and eventually he relaxed, his shoulders drooping back down as his heart rate slowed. 

“Now be a good boy and stay still,” Minho murmured into his ear, hand running through Jisung’s soft brown hair. Jisung nodded, trying his best to relax into Minho and focus on the movie instead of on the feeling of Minho filling him up.

Jisung turned his attention back to the movie as the killer was making his way to the next victim. He really tried his best to anticipate the scare but he still jumped when the scream sounded. His face went slack as he felt Minho’s dick slide against his walls, teeth clamping down onto his bottom lip as he tried to squirm back into a comfortable position.

He didn’t even get a chance to get comfortable before he felt Minho thrust up. Jisung clamped his sweater sleeve covered hand over his mouth as his mind went blank. Minho hit his prostate hard before thrusting up again, harder than before.

“H-hyung,” Jisung managed to whimper out before he was jerked up again.

“Shh,” Minho said softly, “The movie is still going.”

Jisung opened his mouth to protest but instead a moan was forced out of him as Minho thrust against his sweet spot.

Minho tsked, “I’m gonna have to make you shut up, aren’t I?”

Jisung was jostled forward as he made him stand up. He nearly cried when Minho slipped out of him, the excess lube already dripping down his thighs. However, he had no time to mourn the loss of dick as Minho maneuvered him to the side of the armchair. Jisung was slowly pushed forward to bend over the plush armrest, his face growing warm as his ass was up on display.

The two couples on the couch stole glances at the two, Changbin already hard in his pants and Hyunjin’s hand steadily creeping towards Seungmin’s semi. Felix smirked as the movie continued with no one paying attention, the better show clearly somewhere else.

Jisung barely had time to cover his mouth before Minho slammed into him, starting a rough pace from the start. Jisung was jerked forward and back with his harsh movements, Minho not showing any mercy. Jisung was extra sensitive from sitting on Minho’s dick for the past twenty minutes, his ass feeling every movement his cock made, and his harsh thrusts were making him see stars.

Jisung couldn’t help but cry out when Minho angled his hips just right, hitting his prostate with every thrust. The armchair squeaked and the sounds of the movie mixed in with the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin. Minho leaned forward and pressed Jisung’s head harder into the cushioned seat.

“I told you to shut up,” he growled, slowing down his thrusts to instead roll them extra deep. Jisung just whimpered and rolled his hips back to meet Minho’s slow ones, desperate for him to speed up. He could feel every inch that filled him up and it made his head spin.

Deciding to show a pinch of mercy, Minho picked the pace back up, his hands gravitating back to his hips to grip hard. His skirt was flipped up out of the way and his hoodie had ridden up, smooth, tanned skin illuminated by the TV light.

Minho rolled his hips hard and fast, hitting the backs of Jisung’s thighs with each push. The way Jisung’s ass and thighs looked when he fucked him from behind was one of his favorite things to watch. He looked up to see how the others were fairing on the couch. Felix was straddling Changbin, mouth pressed messily against his lips as he grinded his hips down onto the older. Hyunjin had Seungmin’s dick down his throat, Seungmin gripping onto his long hair with his own head thrown back.

His focus was brought back to Jisung when he felt him tighten, a sure sign that he was close. His breathing got heavier as his noises grew higher in pitch. Minho smirked, thrusting in harder to drive Jisung over the edge.

“H-hyung!” Jisung cried out, no longer caring about how loud he was.

“Shh baby,” Minho went faster, “Cum for me.”

“H-hyung,” Jisung whimpered, tensing up as an orgasm shot through his body. His stomach tightened and he scrunched his face, relishing in the euphoric feeling. Minho kept fucking him though his high, releasing inside of him not long after.

Through his haze he also heard the others finishing up, shuffles and moans filling the room. Minho let Jisung catch his breath before pulling him to stand up again. He maneuvered them back to the armchair, carefully sitting down so that Jisung was still snug around him, not wanting to waste a single drop of cum.

“You think you can keep everything in for the rest of the movie baby?” Minho smoothed Jisung’s skirt down, ignoring the cum splattered on the inside.

“Yeah,” Jisung said breathlessly, still winded.

Minho looked at him, eyebrow arched.

“I mean yes, hyung,” Jisung blushed, face heating up as Minho squeezed onto his thigh.

“Good boy,” Minho smiled, pressing a kiss onto his neck.

They both turned their heads when a moan sounded from the couch. From his contorted face and the fact that his dick was in Seungmin’s mouth, it was clear that Hyunjin had just cum. Seungmin just pulled off, swallowed, and licked any remnants off of Hyunjin’s softening dick before stuffing him back into his pants and sitting back like he didn’t just give head five seconds ago.

Jisung giggled before turning his attention back to the TV. There was clearly something happening, the killer was approaching an abandoned looking cabin, but Jisung had no idea what was going on.

“So… what's happening in the movie right now?” 

He didn’t get a response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, feel free to swing by my curious cat or nsfw twitter! -Vi <3
> 
> [@squirrelsvngie](https://twitter.com/Squirrelsvngie)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/Squirrelsvngie)


End file.
